decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Karas Arcus
''-"I bend beings that strike fear and hatred into the gods themselves. Every day of my life, I bend beings that are beyond the reach of the deities of mortals to my will. So no, lad, I'm not going to morning service."'' Appearance Karas is tall for a Duergar at a little over five feet tall. He is stocky, usually wearing studded leather outfits that allow for more freedom of movement. He is shaved bald, like the rest of his race, and has a thick black beard that comes down to the middle of his chest. His face is covered in tattoos, symbolic in that it shows how he was branded a traitor to his society and cast out to live above ground. He has a thick cloak with a hood that he wears at all times to shield his eyes from the "burning, wicked hate orb" (the sun). Other aspects of his appearance are subject to change based on which vestige he is currently hosting, though usually he serves as host to Amon, giving him lovely ram horns. Back Story Born another name in the Duergar tongue to the Unterkyn clan of gray dwarves, Karas changed his name when he was exiled from his underground homeland for disregarding their gods, disrespecting their traditions, and for dabbling in an art that they deemed taboo, binding. Branded with the tattoos that marked him as a traitor to his society, Karas started his life above ground as best he could. He would find service as hired muscle, as a storyteller, and even as a court riddleman at one point. Karas has a constant problem with gambling, and is never able to walk away from one when one is presented to him. As such, he carries around his lucky dice at all times, waiting for an opportunity to roll them. He searches for knowledge, power, and thrills. He is a rather simple man. Involvement Karas throws a chaotic element in every single adventure he takes part in. While his most notable antics escape me at the moment, just check the links for the adventures and you will understand. Personality Karas is sarcastic to a fault, and takes only a few things seriously. This isn't because he thinks things are funny, it is more along the lines of "sneering" and "spiteful." One major flaw that Karas has is that he is a compulsive gambler, and rarely is able to pull himself away from a bet. Beliefs Karas, dealing every day with beings that are beyond the powers of the gods, thinks that gods are beneath him, and that people who worship any deity are idiots. As such, he does not get along with gods, clerics, paladins, or other faithful people. He holds a great deal of secrets, and he wears the markings of a traitor to his kind. Fighting Style His fighting style changes with the vestiges he binds. It ranges from wearing plate mail and charging into battle on a horse wielding a lance, to using his rapier, breathing fire, and hitting things with his ram-horns. Relationships with Other Characters Trivia * By other members of the clan, Karas is known as the "picture druid." * "Karas Arcus" is not his real name. Appears In *Witch QS *Order or Chaos QS Category:Player Characters Category:Jared